


Snowmen and Snow Angels

by caz251



Series: NCIS Advent [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Tim helps Abby with her snowmen experiment. Sequel to Slow Days and Snow Days. Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Snowmen and Snow Angels

The case that they had been called out on was pretty open and shut, it hadn’t taken them long to solve it, something Tim was grateful for, he didn’t want to break his promise to Abby. Upon arriving back at the Navy Yard once the paperwork was complete and Gibbs had dismissed them for the evening he made his way to find her. She was in her lab with Christmas music blaring throughout the room, she squealed when she saw him and turned the music off, reaching immediately for her coat and a smallish case, a bit smaller than hand luggage size, in which he assumed she had the items needed for her experiments.

Quizzing her on the way outside about the articles she had read and the experiments she wanted to perform was of no use whatsoever. Abby wasn’t forthcoming with the nature of the experiments at all.

“It’s a surprise McGee.” Abby explained. “We’ll build the snowmen and then I will explain the experiments as I carry them out. Preparation is key though, these need to be the best snowmen you have ever helped build.”

After building three snowmen, all of similar sizes, Abby reached towards her little case. Thinking that she was about to begin her experiments Tim watched avidly, his curiosity having increased the whole time they had been making the snow sculptures. He watched as Abby’s attention seemed to be drawn away from her case to a large patch of untouched snow, he groaned inside at the idea of making another snowman. He needn’t have worried though, that wasn’t Abby’s plan for that particular patch of snow.

He watched as she abandoned her case and threw herself backwards into the snow and began to flail her arm and legs about before standing again and looking back at the patch of snow. Satisfied she nodded her head and then bounded, there was no other word for it the similarity to his dog Jethro coming with the ball amusing him, towards him.

“Your turn McGee.” Abby crowed in delight, “My snow angel needs a friend.”

Tim looked at her and then at the cold snow in front of him, the last thing he wanted to be doing was lying in a pile of cold snow. Abby broke out the puppy dog eyes though and Tim felt like he had no choice, taking on the task of creating a second snow angel. When he stood and surveyed his angel he smiled a bit that had been rather fun, reminding him of his childhood, even if it had been cold.

He moved back towards Abby, noticing that she was smiling at him as she rifled through her case, he smiled back at her.

“So, what’s next, what plans do you have for these snowmen?” Tim asked her, and was surprised when she stood up properly and her hands were full of knitwear.

“Time to turn them into proper snowmen, I have carrots and buttons too, and then we are done.” Abby replied, “We can then go for hot chocolate and dinner.”

Tim looked at her, a little confused, “I thought you had experiments to do?”

Abby shook her head with a small smile on her face, “How else, if not science, was I to get you to come out and just have fun like this with me. You need to have more fun McGee.”

A bit annoyed at having been played Tim was about to comment when he realised that she was right, if she had just asked him to come out and play in the snow with her he would have told her he was busy. He had enjoyed himself as well, so really there was no harm in her actions. Deciding just to let it go he smiled at her as he began to dress one of the snowmen. “Only if we can have marshmallows in our hot chocolate.” Tim commented, enjoying the happiness his friend was displaying at his willingness to get in the winter spirit.


End file.
